


be so cold

by Pomfry



Series: Wanted: Rebel Leader and War Criminal Pink Diamond [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blue Diamond is in denial, F/F, Homeworld is Horrible, Rebel Leader Pink, Sapphire is very much aware of her power, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-24 02:25:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15620448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pomfry/pseuds/Pomfry
Summary: Sapphire can peer into the future. When she's asked to look into the future of Pink Diamond, the rebel leader, her visions get...frightening.Pink Diamond is terrifying, and she is very much a Diamond when she has something to fight for.(Eventually, Sapphire knows, they will meet. Eventually, inevitably, she will cross paths with Pink Diamond. And she fears the day that will happen)





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the response to the first part was so encouraging that I wrote a second part! I hope you enjoy!

Sapphire has heard the rumors, has Seen thousands upon thousands of gems leaving Homeworld for Earth. She has seen her Diamond become inconsolable after one event. She knows what has happened, through whispers passed from ear to ear through the other members of the court.

Pink Diamond has left the Diamond Authority, has declared herself a rebel. She will draw a sword, will stand against her fellow diamonds. Sapphire knows this. But what she does not know is how this will turn out. There’s so many possibilities that she doesn’t dare to look into it.

She clasps her hands together, her three ruby guards milling around her. The rumors say that Blue Diamond and Yellow Diamond are planning to go to Earth, to go and reason with the youngest Diamond. Sapphire doesn’t think it will work. She had been looking into the future of Pink Diamond, as requested of her by her Diamond, and had Seen Pink Diamond with a sword, a shield, and a fierce snarl on her face as she faced off gems.

Sapphire hadn’t told her Diamond of that vision. She knew she would be shattered if she even breathed a word of it.

“Ruby,” she says calmly, and all three of them turn to look at her. “Blue Diamond will request for us to come with her in five turns of the planet. Please, be ready.”

“Yes!” they all shout, and Sapphire winces gently at the noise. “We will!”  
  
She smiles. “Good.”

Sapphire knows a lot of things, Sees more than the other sapphires. It’s why she was kept even after they discovered she only had one eye. Her visions are always accurate, forever on point, and that is why she was not shattered for her defect. Sapphire knows that she will be requested to go to the Earth with the Diamonds, that she will be poofed by Pink Diamond when she attacks. She is well aware that is where her vision fades out. Pink Diamond is, perhaps, one of the only people she can not fully predict. She is too spontaneous, too impulsive. Not to mention, she is a Diamond, no matter the fact that she’s given up her authority. Sapphire has never tried to See the future of a Diamond. It was forbidden, and she would be shattered if she did so, no matter her usefulness.

Still. Sapphire doesn’t know what will happen next and it - unnerves her. Pink Diamond is ruthless, fearsome, and a Diamond above all else. It’s known that only Diamonds can hurt other Diamonds, and all of Homeworld knows that Pink Diamond is the darling of the other Diamonds. Young and immature, she is - was - the Diamond none of the Diamonds treated with respect

But she was also the kindest, the one known for stopping and healing gems far below her class, trying for casual conversation with a mere pearl if she so desired. The pink diamond shape worn by everyone in her Court wasa s wowith pride. If Blue Diamond is the artist, Yellow Diamond the protector, and White Diamond the creator, Pink Diamond is the bringer. She brings with her change, life, and it has always been that way. Sapphire had foreseen her emergence, and watched as Homeworld shifted in the wake of her footsteps.

“My Clarity?”

Sapphire blinks, turns to face the ruby. “Yes?”

Ruby shifts on her feet, not daring to look Sapphire in the eyes. “Are the rumors true?”

Sapphire doesn’t twitch. She’s lived in the treacherous Court of Blue Diamond for centuries now, and it takes a lot to make her flinch. A ruby asking a question, although out of line, doesn’t even come close.

She should have her broken for this, for daring to inquire into something that is not her place. An aquamarine would, but not Sapphire. She is more lenient, more aware of the life that lives inside the gem, and doesn’t wish to see it happen. So she ignores the vision that pops up — the ruby’s form distorting into something unrecognizable as others laugh and point cruelly — and speaks.

“Yes,” she says quietly, not letting her hands shake. What Pink Diamond did was foolish, was stupid. Declaring war against the Diamond Authority is suicide, even if she is a Diamond herself. The might of the other three would overwhelm anyone. Pink is one of the weakest Diamonds, Sapphire knows.

So why is she Seeing Pink Diamond face off against the highest of gems and win with no assistance? Why is she Seeing her raise a sword with a snarl and —

Sapphire takes a breath, steadying herself. She didn’t meant See, didn’t mean to tear back the fabric of time and glimpse into the future. She didn’t mean to, but —

But that doesn’t make her vision any less true.

Sapphire closes her eye, letting the door bang shut.  Her rubies have moved to stand around her, used to her nearly collapsing after an accidental vision, one too strong and vibrant for her to stand. She waves them away, smoothing her skirt down.

They stay there, Sapphire merely standing and occasionally glancing into her own future to see if she needs to move. She never does. She is a sapphire, after all. One of the highest ranking gems in Blue Diamond’s Court. Others move for her and not the other way around.

Her and her rubies stand for three turns of the planet, the rubies talking amongst themselves and that one ruby who asked her the question looking at her at times. Sapphire simply stands, hands clasped in front of her chest as she waits. Then, she finally moves, her skirt swishing with the motion, and all three of her rubies stand to attention as a Holly Blue bows in front of her, a nervous smile playing on her face.

“My Clarity,” she greets, and Sapphire gives her a nod. “Blue Diamond requests your presence.”

“I foresaw,” is all Sapphire says, and begins walking forward, brushing the Holly Blue off with hardly a backwards glance. She is the most wanted sapphire in all the Courts. She has a lot of privilege that she does not misuse. But, she muses as they come to a halt before Blue Diamond’s door, it is fun to give Holly Blues a blow to their pride from time to time.

Sapphire holds out a hand to stop the rubies from following her. “I am to go in alone,” she lies. “You may stay out here.”

In truth, there is a chance that Sapphire will be bubbled if she says something wrong, possibly even shattered no matter her usefulness. She does not want the rubies to face the same fate.

“Yes, My Clarity,” they all chorus, and Sapphire’s lips turn up. How she does love her ruby guards. They’re endearingly loyal.

She knocks quietly on the door, waits for Blue Diamond’s Pearl to open it as she opens her eye underneath her hair. Blue Diamond is radiant, luminescent, and Sapphire rarely ever gets to see her face underneath her hood. She wants to see it.

“Thank you,” she says to the pearl, who nods as she takes her hand off the screen.

Blue Diamond is sitting in her chair, tapping her foot on the floor with her hood pooling around her neck, and Sapphire doesn’t falter as she approaches and curtsies. “My Diamond,” she murmurs, eye downcast, and Blue Diamond gives her a severe stare, her pearl walking over and standing at her feet, hands clasped in front of her chest.

“Sapphire,” Blue Diamond has imperiously, leaning back in her chair. “I assume you know why you’re here?”

“Yes, My Diamond.”

Blue Diamond stands, and Sapphire’s shortness has never been more apparent. She pushes back the familiar wave of irritation, following after her Diamond with placid demeanor. “Good. Then you know that I wish to see what becomes of Pink.”

Sapphire has to choose her words carefully, here. Has to be cautious of what she says, because a single misstep could spell her demise at the hand of a distressed Diamond.

“I See her fighting,” she says after a moment. “I See her with a sword.”

“Do you See her with me?” Blue Diamond inquires, a note of desperation in her voice. Blue Pearl’s fingers twitch, as though she wants to reach out and comfort her Diamond. Sapphire doesn’t let herself worry at her dress, taking a look into the future.

She Sees Pink Diamond greet an emerald, sword strapped to her back and shield nowhere in sight. Her outfit is spattered with brown, her hair disheveled, but Sapphire has never seen her more serious, more...Diamond-like. Pink Diamond is a leader, but, perhaps, not the leader Homeworld needs.

“Sapphire.” There’s a tone of sharpness, something like anger, and Sapphire snaps out of her vision.

“I apologize, My Diamond,” She curtsies again, keeping her body bent until Blue Diamond gives her permission to straighten. When she gets it, she keeps her eye on the ground, the picture perfect posture of being demure. “Unfortunately, I do not. I See her with an emerald, discussing plans.”

Blue Diamond’s face darkens. “She is being persuaded by those _rebels,”_ she spits, and her anger drowns Sapphire in its intensity. “We will go to Earth, Sapphire, Pearl. We will go with an army and we will _shatter_ those who are influencing Pink.”

Sapphire doesn’t think anyone is forcing Pink Diamond into doing anything. She doesn’t say it, though. Just inclines her head and mumbles, “Of course, My Diamond.”

She doesn’t look into what is to come. She doesn’t spare a glance at her rubies when they leave, knowing they will follow them.

What she does do, is dread. Dread when her Diamond knows the truth, that Pink Diamond did this of her own free will. Dread the time when they arrive on Earth, Pink Diamond’s territory.

Pink Diamond is a terrifying strategist, if an idealistic one, and a powerful fighter. No gem who goes against her will stand a chance, and the Diamonds won’t fight against her. Pink Diamond is the one with the advantage here, not them.

And Sapphire dreads the time when they meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always loved and brighten up my day and are saved in my Gmail.


	2. Chapter 2

The Earth seems like an average planet, all things considered. It’s small and has one moon, with water on almost all of its surface. Sapphire doesn’t know why a Diamond would be willing to give up _everything_ for this one, tiny backwater planet. Doesn’t know why a Diamond would ever rebel. They’re at the very top, so _why -_

Sapphire doesn’t know. Her foresight doesn’t inform her of the reasons, only the actions.

“So this is the planet,” Blue Diamond says thoughtfully, leaning back in her chair. “It’s rather plain.”

Indeed, Sapphire thinks, and doesn’t move as Blue Diamond moves the ship in towards the planet.

The ship lands gently on hills of green, and Blue Diamond stands, her hood up around her head. Sapphire brought all three of her ruby guards, and they all make the diamond shape in front of their chests as she passes. Sapphire follows her Diamond, quiet and respectful, and hopes her rubies have enough sense to remain quiet in the presence of a Diamond. She doesn’t want them to be shattered, but she doesn’t have a choice in the matter if Blue Diamond decides to do so.

“Sapphire,” Blue Diamond begins, and Sapphire stops just slightly behind her.

“Yes, my Diamond?”

“Tell me, where did you see Pink with the emerald?”

Sapphire blinks her one eye, examining her memory inside and out. “Near a cave, my Diamond.”

Blue Diamond huffs, crossing her arms as she thinks. “I see. So we landed in the wrong place.”

Sapphire doesn’t say that she saw Pink Diamond attack here, from the trees. She doesn’t say it, but she can see the glint of a pink sword in the trees.

“It appears so, my Diamond,” Sapphire agrees, hands folded on her skirt. She thinks she knows why Pink Diamond is here today. She thinks it’s to capture her. As a Diamond, Pink Diamond would know exactly how accurate her visions are and want them for herself in this one-sided war. Perhaps, she thinks, it would be for the best. Blue Diamond has a temper, one that’s feared throughout her Court, and Sapphire doesn’t ever let it turned against her.

But her guards. They would be punished for not keeping her safe. Sapphire frets over them more than necessary, more than allowed, but -

But they’re her’s. They’re her’s, they were given to _her,_ and Sapphire doesn’t wish for them to be hurt.

The rubies talk amongst themselves as Blue Diamond moves forward and Sapphire stays put, just as she Saw. Pink Diamond will be coming from the trees in a moment, flying through the air like she’s riding the wind, and her sword will be a flash of light in the air.

A moment passes, then another, and then -

Pink fills her vision. Pink hair, pink skin, pink eyes with diamond pupils in them -

A sword, swiping through the air at two of her guards, and Sapphire raises her voice in a cry of protest, starting forward. Ice shoots from her feet in spikes, a wall of defense as she surges towards the gemstones laying innocently on the ground.

This wasn’t supposed to happen, she thinks, panicked as she gathers the gems in her skirt and reforming ice wall after ice wall. Pink just keeps slashing at it, breaking it effortlessly, and Sapphire doesn’t know what to do, doesn’t know what action to take. She needs a brief moment of silence for her to look into the future, and she doesn’t have that. She needs to remain calm and -

The ice breaks one more time and Sapphire doesn’t have time to make another one before the sword is coming towards her, fast and unstoppable with a Diamond’s fury behind it, and Sapphire closes her eye, curling around the rubies as though to protect them even though she herself will be gone within a second too.

Then someone grabs her arm, the rubies fall, and then she’s twirling through the air, a red hand on her waist and holding her hand, and then she’s -

She’s -

Garnet opens her eyes. All three of them.

A sword clatters to the dirt below, Pink Diamond gaping at them, and Blue Diamond is turning around, curious about what the commotion is about, and Garnet suddenly _dreads._ She fears them both, and she is not a coward, not even close. She knows that she is not a coward, but these are two _Diamonds_ staring at her, eyes wide, and two rubies are on the ground -- _have to help them, have to save them_ \-- and she is _scared._

“Pink,” Blue Diamond breathes, and Pink Diamond snatches up her sword, calling forth her shield, and takes a stance. “And - _fusion.”_

Her face twists into something ugly, something so unlike her that Garnet flinches back, scrambling to the rubies and holding them close as she runs.

Garnet isn’t a coward. But she knows when to retreat.

“Blue Diamond!” Pink Diamond shouts behind her, and Garnet knows that she is pointing her sword out as a challenge, a dare, and she doesn’t risk glancing back as she stumbles into the underbrush.

The Diamonds are out of hearing when she finally stops, almost dropping the rubies as she does so. She places them gently on the grass, collapsing next to them as she pants.

“Oh no,” she whines, folding in on herself. She’d fused in front of a Diamond and _attacked_ a Diamond, and she needs to turn herself in, needs to stay away, needs to - needs to  -

She gasps, conflicting thoughts pulling her apart, and it’s such a strange sensation, such an out of gem experience and -

Sapphire lands roughly, coughing as she breathes in dust. Ruby is shifting on the ground next to her, already reaching out for her fellow rubies, and without thinking about it, Sapphire sends out a bit of ice to push them closer. Ruby’s hand close around them, and she curls up around them. Sapphire sits up, brushes dirt out of her hair as she leans against a tree.

“We...We fused,” she says quietly, thumping her head against the bark. Ruby lets out a bark of laughter, and it’s a short and hysterical thing.

“We shouldn’t have done it!” Ruby bursts, a terrified look in her eyes. “They’ll _shatter_ you!”

That fear wasn’t for Ruby’s sake. It was for _Sapphire's,_ and she stops breathing.

“You can’t be shattered! You can’t be poofed! You’re - you’re _Sapphire,_ you’re the one gem who gave a damn -”

Sapphire surges forward, putting her hand over Ruby’s mouth. “Shush,” she hisses, opening her eye. She Sees Pink Diamond poof Blue Diamond’s pearl, grab her, and disappear into the trees, bubbling her as she goes. She Sees the rubies reforming in an unfamiliar place, Sees Pink Diamond’s pearl wielding a sword.

She doesn’t See Pink Diamond finding them.

She relaxes, letting her and fall away from Ruby’s mouth, and absently takes in the way her entire face has turned dark red.

Then she realizes what she did and turns blue.

“I - um -”

“No, no - my Clarity, please do not be sorry,” Ruby rushes to say, and Sapphire makes a face at the title.

“Just call me Sapphire. We’re both outlaws, after all.” She smiles a little, and Ruby squeaks.

“...Okay.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and so we see how Pearl's doing :)

Pearl was made to serve her Diamond. She was made to serve a Diamond, to be the small right hand to them, to make their lives that much easier. She was given to Pink Diamond - _her_ Diamond, and before she’d never make the distinction, but Pink Diamond is….different. She was given to Pink Diamond to make her happy and she never succeeded. She never could make her smile, make her laugh.

And Pearl had felt like she was failing in her duty, failing her _Diamond,_ and that was a crime no pearl wanted to face. Not ever, and she was failing despite the fact that she was a top of the line pearl.

She never could make her Diamond happy, so she took her down to Earth.

And it - it worked. Pink Diamond has smiled, had laughed. She’d been so ecstatic about her colony that it became clear to Pearl that her Diamond was not meant for the jobs like the other Diamonds. No, she was meant to be with her subjects, meant to walk among them and make _them_ smile. Only when they did would she do as well.

But when Pink Diamond learned about just what a colony did, she - changed. She no longer wanted the colony she’d so desperately begged for, no longer wanted it. Pearl still doesn’t know why, wonders over it as she sits on a rock, knees to her chest as she looks out on the sea.

Her Diamond had declared war against the other Diamonds; a suicide mission for anyone else, but Pearl had confidence in her Diamond, knew that she would win. But maybe that’s just her pearl programming. Everything is hard to distinguish these days. She doesn’t know what separates her thoughts from her coding, and she isn’t sure she wants to find out.

Everyone knows she was Pink Diamond’s pearl. Everyone sees her walking and stops, bows out of habit. Once, that would have brought her cool enjoyment, happiness knowing that they knew their place, but now…

Now it only brings her sorrow. Pink Diamond never wanted that respect. She’d wanted to earn it. And she never did.

She never even got it from the only gems in existence that were her equals

Pearl sighs, hand settling next to her. There’s life growing in the cracks -- little stalks of green that make her clench her hand tight and pull them out.

She’s still in her skirt, in her dress. She still looks like a Diamond’s pearl, like _her_ Diamond’s pearl, but Pink Diamond had given up her authority. She’d gathered them all - every single one of her Court, every gem she could find - and said, her voice loud like the thunder that rolls across the hills on this planet, “I am no longer Pink Diamond. Now, I am only a gem who happens to be a diamond. Call me Pink.”

And then - she’d left. She’d leapt into the air, her new outfit strange against the sky, just - just _left_ Pearl there. No warning. Just left and left Pearl alone without any instructions beyond _find yourself. Please._

Pearl doesn’t know what her Diamond meant, but she thinks she’s failing. She’s been sitting on this rock for days now, simply staring at the ocean and wondering, thinking, questioning her Diamond’s actions. And, before, she never would have dared to do that. Before, she would have simply gone along with what her Diamond told her to do, trusting that her Diamond knew what she was doing.

Now, though…

Is this what her Diamond meant, Pearl can’t help but think. Pearl has always been a fighter, always been an overachiever, even for a pearl. Does her Diamond want her to let it out?

Pearl lets out a laugh, shaking her head as she lays down. Her dress is getting dirty, but she doesn’t care. There’s no reason for her to nitpick over every little thing. She no longer has a Diamond to serve.

And how that _burns._ She is a pearl made specifically to _serve a Diamond,_ and her Diamond had given her up, in a sense. Had cast her aside for something that doesn’t deserve her attention, isn’t worthy of her care. Pearl grinds her teeth, breathes in through her nose and out through her mouth. She’s always had a temper. The other pearls had berated her for that, told her no Diamond, no master would want her. And she’d thought she’d proved them wrong because Pink Diamond _had wanted her._ Had laughed and hugged her and told her she’s _the best, Pearl, you’re so smart!_

As it turns out, Pearl doesn’t matter. Not if she isn’t the Earth.

She shouts, throwing the little plant down to the sand like she’s throwing a spear.

 _Damn_ her Diamond! She’s so fucking inconsiderate! She only wishes to save the Earth.

 _What about me!_ Pearl wants to scream, wants to cry out. _What about me? Was I Worth_ **_anything_ ** _to you?_

As much as it hurts, Pearl doesn’t think she did. She’s just a pearl, after all. Merely an accessory to most of Homeworld, even is pearls are more important to the Diamonds. Why _would_ Pink Diamond care for her? Why would she take Pearl’s feelings into consideration? She’s a _Diamond._ There’s no reason for her to.

Pearl storms across the beach, the water lapping at her feet. Pink Diamond, Pink Diamond! Why did she ever adore her?

Her coding is yelling at her to stop, pleading with her to halt these treacherous thoughts, but Pearl ignores them, too caught up in her fury to listen.

Then she stops in her tracks. Is this was her Diamond meant by finding herself? Is this what she meant by that? To not pay attention to her programming?

Pearl’s legs waver, and she sits down heavily in the sand.

Her Diamond - Pink - really is wise.

“Only on Earth,” Pearl chuckles. “Only on Earth could this happen.”

She stands, biting her lip. She has swords in her gem and she wants to _fight._ Not for her Diamond, not entirely, but for this planet who changes gems down to their core.

She pulls two swords from her gem, and Pink had given her the reading and let her practice sword fighting in an attempt to make her happy.

Pearl knows how to fight. She can _help._

She heads into the woods, her head held high and swords tight in her hands. She has a diamond to find.

 

\--

 

“Emerald,” Pink says, exhausted as she leans against the cave wall. “It’s good to see you.”

“And you, my Diamond,” Emerald replies, making the salute. Pink winces, pushing Emerald’s arms down.

“No need for that. I’m just Pink.”

“Of course, my - Pink.”

Pink smiles, opening up her palm. In it lays a pearl’s gem, with a light blue sheen to it. Emerald gapes at it, head swinging to Pink. “Is that -”

“Yes.” Pink cradles the gem close to her chest, closing her eyes. She has mud all over her and her sword is in its sheath, but it was _worth it,_ to save this pearl from slavery. “This is Blue Diamond’s pearl.”

“Pink, that is tantamount to asking for a shattering!” Emerald waves her arms about, forgetting the fact that Pink is a _diamond_ as she rants. “The Diamonds are notoriously protective of their pearls and -”

Pink laughs softly. “Which is why I’m giving her to you so you can give her to Pearl. I can’t keep her with me. It would make her too much of a target.” She reaches out, the pearl gem held delicately in her hand. “Emerald, I’m asking you to take this task. Blue Diamond doesn’t suspect you.”

Emerald falters, sharp teeth sinking into her lips as she thinks it over.

“If it is what you wish,” she says finally, and Pink grins.

“It is.” She places the pearl in Emerald’s waiting hand, watches as Emerald bubbles her. “Unbubble her when you reach Pearl. She’ll know what to do.” She looks around, brushing some dirt off her. “I need to get going. Blue Diamond’s looking for me. Remember you _must_ be careful with her.”

“I know.”

“Good.” Pink takes a breath. “And tell Pearl I said hi."

And then she’s in the air, jumping away from Emerald and the pearl.

She has a war to fight, and no one will stop her.

**Author's Note:**

> My discord is NikeScarlet#8096 if you wish to talk to me!


End file.
